Este Ano
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Au Yaoi Sem mais nada dizer, seguiram juntos para o início de um novo ano... de um novo começo! Touya e Yukito


**Este ano...**

**Theka Tsukishiro**

**Categoria:** _Concurso NFF V/2011, Songfic - [Projeto] Faça Seu Desejo Do Fórum Need For Fic_ - UA, Yaoi (MxM relationship), Slash, Songfic, Touya X Yukito – Card Captor Sakura

**Advertências:** Creio que nenhuma.

**Classificação:** R

**Capítulos:** Oneshot

**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:** Sem mais nada dizer, seguiram juntos para o início de um novo ano... de um novo começo!

**Disclamer:** Card Captor Sakura não me pertence... Pertence sim a Clamp. Se você não gosta de Yaoi e Lemon (cenas de sexo entre homens) não comece a ler essa fic. Pode fechar ali em cima no xizinho, ou mesmo clicar em voltar em seu navegador, pois não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação ou comentário maldoso. Ler é por sua conta e risco. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão minha e de quem ler.

**Beta-reader:** Fabinho , merci fofo, por tudo! You know!

**Música:** Marcas do que se foi – Os Incríveis

**oOoOoOo**

**Este ano quero paz no meu coração**

**Quem quiser ter um amigo**

**Que me dê a mão**

Faltava pouco para o novo ano. O céu noturno, apesar da grande luminosidade das fachadas das lojas, estava lindo, limpo, sem uma única nuvem e cheio de estrelas.

Uma ótima noite, apesar de fria, para se comemorar a passagem do ano. Seria ainda melhor se o elegante, bem apessoado e distinto jovem não tivesse tido de trabalhar até tão tarde. Certo que fora uma opção dele...

Deixando uma das badaladas agências de arquitetura, sozinho seguiu seu caminho. Sozinho... uma palavra um tanto pesada para a época do ano em que invariavelmente todos tinham para quem voltar. Não para ele... Seu pai havia viajado com a irmã mais nova e o cunhado para a China e ele, como sempre, preferira dedicar-se à sua carreira. Pensava que poderia com sua rotina esquecer as agruras da vida.

Pegou-se pensando em sua ex-noiva. Kaho havia seguido seu destino. Haviam chegado a um bom entendimento. Continuavam amigos, mas distantes. Ela na Inglaterra e ele ali, na louca e agitada Tóquio. A vida atribulada de ambos e a promoção da jovem acabaram por separar o que o destino havia unido.

Conhecê-la no templo do qual ela era responsável em sua cidade natal, Tomoeda, fora algo inusitado e ao mesmo tempo uma grande surpresa. Longos dez anos atrás. Como o tempo havia passado...

**O tempo passa**

**E com ele caminhamos todos juntos sem parar**

**Nossos passos pelo chão vão ficar**

De amigos em um piscar de olhos já eram namorados e para o noivado não demorou muito. Mas nem só de sonhos a vida deve ser vivida. Buscando a paz para a ânsia de não se machucarem, optaram pela dissolução do enlace iminente.

A última discussão absurda voltou-lhe à mente. Parou um pouco em uma esquina. As ruas estavam praticamente desertas. Voltou os olhos para o relógio de pulso, faltava pouco para a meia-noite. Balançou a cabeça. O passado e tudo o que havia acontecido, as marcas, as angústias, as palavras ditas que não mais voltariam... tudo deveria ser esquecido.

**Marcas do que se foi**

**Sonhos que vamos ter**

Suspirou. Olhou para o semáforo e atravessou a rua. Em pouco tempo de caminhada já se encontrava nas ruas principais da metrópole que não caminha, voa. As ruas começavam a ficar apinhadas de pessoas. Os sorrisos, a felicidade. Novos sonhos deveriam ser sonhados.

Parou mais um pouco, agora nem tanto por estar pensativo, mas por reparar que o amontoado de pessoas lhe impedia que avançasse mais. Voltou a cabeça na direção do grande relógio digital no alto do prédio iluminado... A contagem regressiva começava... Um esbarrão... as mãos gentis lhe segurando os braços.

– Desculpe... – Íris cor-de-mel bem claras perdidas em íris castanhas. – Eu não te machuquei?

– Não, não se preocupe. – Um sorriso iluminou a bonita face que até então estivera fechada. Séria. Algo no jovem de cabelos claros chamou-lhe a atenção. Sentiu como se seu coração se aquecesse.

– Eu estava tão apressado que... – parou de falar ao sorrir sem graça. Não havia motivos que justificassem seu esbarrão. Talvez fosse o destino. Com um sorriso um tanto sem graça estendeu-lhe a mão. A contagem zerou e as pessoas todas ao redor se cumprimentavam. – Feliz Ano Novo? – Queria saber o nome do moreno à sua frente.

– Kinomoto, Touya. – A voz máscula, grossa.

– Tsukishiro, Yukito. – Sorriu ao lhe apertar a mão e em seguida dar-lhe um abraço. – Feliz Ano Novo, Senhor Kinomoto.

Ao ser abraçado, Touya sentiu uma quentura gostosa apoderar-se agora de todo seu corpo. Era como se uma paz lhe enchesse a alma, o tranqüilizasse e o fizesse desejar estar sempre na presença de tão belo homem.

– Feliz Ano Novo, Senhor Tsukishiro! – desejou finalmente e quase protestou veemente quando o abraço foi quebrado, mas controlou-se.

– Pode me chamar de Yukito e, se você não tiver nada para fazer, venha comigo... – convidou-o. – Vou comemorar com algumas poucas pessoas, mas, claro, se quiser.

Touya sentiu-se no dever de aceitar. Não dever, mas queria ficar mais tempo ao lado do outro. – Eu não tenho nada. Se quiser, podemos ir.

Sem mais nada dizer, seguiram juntos para o início de um novo ano... de um novo começo!

**Como todo dia nasce**

**Novo em cada amanhecer**

**Marcas do que se foi**

**Sonhos que vamos ter**

**Como todo dia nasce**

**Novo em cada amanhecer**

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

_*Ficwriter quietinha tentando fazer a fic de presente para os amigos Escorpianos. Pensativa, não percebe que não mais está sozinha. A tela do note aberta na nova fic de Card Captor Sakura.*_

**Kardia: ** Isso é brincadeira da sua parte, né? _*a voz baixa, belicosa e um tanto enciumada muito próximo ao ouvido da loira*_

Kardia, você não me assusta mais. _*sem nem piscar*_ Você pode fazer o que quiser, me ameaçar e o que for, mas não se esqueça...

**Kardia: **Lá vem a apelação! _*bufando. Imitando a voz fininha da ficwriter*_ Eu sou a dona da caneta, do caderno de fics e do note... _*bufando*_ Chata! Nem fazendo ameaças com os vampires da Mary pelo MSN você faz algo com meu amado geladinho e comigo. Humph...

Por isso mesmo disse que não adianta mais fazer caras e bocas. Escrevo quando me dá vontade e, se fiz uma Touya e Yukito, foi por que me deu vontade. Assim, se me der vontade de te afundar...

**Kardia:** Não precisa dizer mais nada, sua nojentinha... Vou ficar com meu gellato que ganho mais. Mas não se esqueça, eu estou por perto e um dia...

Kardia, um dia eu vou dizer o que vou fazer... Era uma vez um lindo aquariano que conheceu um geminiano... _*fingindo começar a digitar algo no note*_

**Kardia:** Tsc... _*sai praguejando coisas sem sentido e nexo*_

*suspira* Eu mereço… bem, mas nem vou reclamar.

Olá para todos, faz tempo que não escrevo nada sobre Card Captor Sakura. Não é novidade que sou apaixonada por Touya e Yukito, basta olharem para meu Nick de ficwriter... Bem, o que quero dizer é, que espero do fundo do coração que me perdoem se não fiz algo muito longo ou mesmo algo mais bem elaborado, o tempo não permitiu e eu fiquei insegura. Foi como voltar a escrever pela primeira vez algo de CCS. Se estiver algo errado com a personalidade dos dois lindões, novamente peço que me perdoem, fiz o meu melhor.

Agora, façam uma ficwriter feliz e comentem.

Beijos e até o próximo surto

**Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
